Sueño o realidad
by RosieAdictaaTusBesos
Summary: Conjunto de One shots o drabbles independientes entre sí sobre lujuriosos y pasionales encuentros entre Rose Weasley y su primo James Sirius. (pareja que me fascina totalmente...) Espero que os guste! ¡LEMON! ¡INCESTO!
1. De encuentros en la madrugada

**Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo one-shot James/Rose… he de confesar que jamás me había gustado el incesto, pero…. MY GOD! Learilla me abrió los ojos a un nuevo mundo de luz, alegría y color con la pareja James/Rose… xD desde ese momento me quedo insatisfecha juntando a Rose con otro pj que no sea James… xD es ésta pues, mi gran excepción en cuanto al incesto! Bueno, en realidad tampoco he quedado demasiado satisfecha con el resultado pero no podía evitar escribir sobre estos dos porque me resulta completamente irresistible… ruego REVIEWS :P si consigo alguno no descarto o hacer un fic completo de ésta pareja, o seguir haciendo encuentros prohibidos entre ambos :p**

_**Aviso: One-shot perversamente pervertido, medio lime pero más tirando a lemon, la verdad… INCESTO entre primos (A quien no le guste en incesto, que no lea!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Evidentemente no soy JK., ella no haría estas aberraciones con sus queridísimos personajes!**_

_**GRACIAS, BESOTES Y… A LEER!:**_

_**Sueño o realidad:**_

Sueño o realidad. Todo en la vida trata de eso. ¿O no? Pertenencia y posesión. Dominancia y sumisión. Fuego, hambre, sed y rendición. Placer. Oscuridad. Perversión. Y aquellos enigmáticos, salvajes ojos castaños que le seguían a donde quiera que fuera y que tan familiares le eran. Que le ponían la piel de gallina. Que hacían que todos sus sentidos vibraran salvajemente, dejándola totalmente excitada.

Aquella hambrienta mirada que hasta en sueños le perseguía. Siempre el mismo sueño: él, poderoso, musculoso, varonil. Su aroma corporal, masculino, irresistible, enloquecedor. El castillo oscuro, desierto, la luna entrando por la ventana. Su brazo de pronto presa de una fuerte mano con violencia, con ansia, con dominación. Era él, siempre él. Se veía obligada a entrar en un aula, arrinconada contra la pared. Todo era rudo e impulsivo. Él sonreía maliciosamente debajo de su máscara. Seductor. Una sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta y le hacía querer ser su esclava por el resto de la eternidad. Someterse a sus más profundos, perversos y desesperados deseos. Entregarse. Y luego todo terminaba. Cuántas noches frías de intensos gemidos y desesperadas súplicas en su fría cama se habían convertido en tórridas veladas soñando sus besos, recordando su mirada, evocando su sonrisa. Cuántos momentos de profundo deseo frustrado al comprender que todo era parte de un sueño, y nunca realidad.

Se levanta de la cama, y camina descalza por los pasillos. Por inercia llega hasta el eterno lugar de sus sueños, consciente de que allí, y sólo allí logrará evocar aquellas adictivas sensaciones casi a la perfección. Cierra los ojos, y desea intensamente que aquel misterioso y varonil hombre dueño de la mirada que la desarma por completo aparezca con su oscura máscara. Ella se estira, se despeina, y suspira suavemente pegándose a la fría pared, intentando retener todas aquellas increíbles sensaciones que tan sólo aquellos excitantes sueños logran traerle. Sus párpados cerrados arden por la incidencia de aquellos fogosos ojos del dulce color del chocolate en su mente. Rose Weasley abre los ojos, y se encuentra de lleno con esa mirada que le hace perder la cabeza. El violento hambre que destilan aquellos ojos marrones la aterra y la llena al mismo tiempo de una húmeda y demasiado agradable, adictiva calidez. Y en ese momento se rinde a él. Cae de rodillas, ofrece sus brazos. Pide órdenes, ruega en silencio placer. Vuelve a ser la muchacha sumisa y entregada que es siempre que se encuentra con su mirada. Y es que, en los sueños como en la realidad todo trata de eso. ¿O no? Pertenencia y posesión. Dominancia y sumisión. Fuego, hambre, sed y rendición. Placer. Oscuridad. Perversión.

…..

_Espera y desespera a que se haga la hora. La noche es profunda y fría, y las arremetidas del furo viento contra las ventanas de su dormitorio no hacen sino ponerlo más impaciente. Los minutos pasan, y poco a poco llega el momento que lleva todo el día esperando. El momento en el que por fín se siente liberado. El moreno baja las escaleras con precipitación, y una oleada de placentero cosquilleo recorre sus caderas al ver que el objeto de toda su rabia, furia y pasión ya se encuentra allí. Aquella irresistiblemente hermosa pelirroja, dulce y delicada, sumisa pero a la vez pasional ya está allí, despeinada, descalza, condenadamente atrayente. El fino camisón blanquecino se pega a sus atractivos contornos de forma exquisitamente irresistible, sus labios hinchados de tanto mordérselos, su melena de fuego, despeinada y alocada, cae salvaje por su pálida cara, sus hinchados pechos, su dulce y blanca piel de pecado, sus pies descalzos, y aquel aire de vulnerabilidad, delicadeza y extrema sumisión hace su mera visión enloquecedora para el más casto de los hombres. Ella suspira, vuelve a morder sus labios, y él siente que necesita devorarla como nunca, como siempre. Que es cuestión de vida o muerte, que tiene que hacerla suya. Ella debe gritar su nombre como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Quizá haya llegado el momento de quitarse la máscara, quizá haya llegado el excitante momento en el que ella conozca su identidad, y así sólo así ambos puedan disfrutar como jamás antes. Rose Weasley abre los ojos, y ambas miradas se encuentran, hambrientas. La de la muchacha cambia en un segundo, volviéndose torturada, inquieta y sumisa, y ella cae de rodillas, entregándose al hombre que poco a poco, arranca su máscara, con el corazón en un puño y más excitado de lo que ha estado en toda su vida. El ruido de la máscara cayendo al suelo alarma a la muchacha que se muere por mirar pero no se atreve, tan sólo espera al próximo movimiento del muchacho, quien, sin poder aguantar un solo segundo más, la agarra con delicadeza, y la coloca frente a frente, ordenándole abrir los ojos, obligándola a mirarle._

_La nerviosa pelirroja sube nuevamente la mirada, consciente finalmente, y como siempre lo ha sido en lo más profundo de su alma, de la identidad de aquellos penetrantes y fogosos ojos marrones, vienen a la mente de ambos en ese instante los implacables y numerosos recuerdos de insatisfechas y fogosas miradas en los pasillos, roces de manos en la biblioteca, suspiros y frustrados deseos en la madriguera. James sabe que debería estar mal, pero no se lo parece. Rose sabe que lo está, pero eso sólo logra excitarla más. Es incapaz de sentirse por ello mal. Después de todo… sólo es un sueño. ¿O es realidad?_

_James Potter sonríe con la más pasional de las lujurias, y sólo con su ardiente mirada le dice que es suya, que siempre lo ha sido. Que le pertenece. Sólo con esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy y traviesa que es capaz de desarmar por completo a cualquier mujer, que la hace sentir desnuda, vulnerable y horriblemente excitada. Sólo con ese pequeño gesto es capaz de hacer a su prima deseadora de ir al infierno para poder pecar con él durante el resto de la eternidad. _

_Ambos se desean, y los segundos se hacen eternos. James observa hipnotizado el acompasado y rápido movimiento del pecho de su prima al respirar, ella muerde su labio con tanta fuerza que logra hacerse sangre. Pasa la lengua por sus labios, incitante. Tortura a su primo, tortura al insaciable hombre que tiene delante. Y ahí permanecen observándose durante un segundo que les parece una eternidad. Puede que durante el día sean prohibidos, pero la noche es su momento, el mundo de los sueños les impide pensar en el qué dirán o en si está mal. _

_Rose Weasley tiembla de miedo y placer ante la profundidad del hambre que ella misma inspira en su primo, por su parte James ya no puede resistirlo más. Agarra un mechón del rebelde cabello de Rose, lo acomoda tras su oreja, con la misma mano recorre cada uno de los contornos de su cara. Puede que sus gestos sean delicados, pero no dice lo mismo su mirada. James la observa cual león en la Sabana preparado para cazar… La aparente pasividad de James incita a Rose, permitiéndole por vez primera llevar la iniciativa, dar el pistoletazo de salida a una noche que promete ser la mejor noche de sus vidas. El dedo índice de James recorre el contorno de los rojos e hinchados labios de su prima, esos labios que necesita lamer y morder de inmediato, esos mismos labios que aprisionan por sorpresa su impaciente dedo. Rose muerde el dedo de su primo, sus ojos centellean de puro deseo. Su cálida lengua entra en juego en ese momento, lamiéndolo con torturante y seductora lentitud. Los ojos de su primo se desorbitan, el calor y el deseo se hacen insoportables y en ese mismo instante comprende que no puede más. Agarra a Rose de la mano, tira de ella con brusquedad, y no para hasta encontrar un aula vacía donde entrar. Cierra la puerta con la varita, y empuja a Rose contra la pared. Ella gime excitada, siente que no puede más. Él se acerca con deliberada lentitud, mostrándole con su mirada una nueva forma de hacerle el amor. Rose siente ganas de llorar, no puede resistir mayor espera. En ese mismo segundo el musculoso cuerpo de su primo la aprisiona contra la pared, dejándola sin respiración. Sus labios se unen, sus lenguas se enredan con salvaje brusquedad. La mano de James explora con impaciencia las largas piernas desnudas de su prima, el suave roce de su delicada y fría piel lo hace gemir de placer. La muchacha se cuelga de él, rodeando la cintura de su primo con las piernas, y James la traslada con sorprendente facilidad hasta la mesa del profesor, donde la tumba. Muerde su camisón, presa de un insaciable instinto animal, y la despoja de todas sus ropas. Rose se ruboriza, aún en tal situación es capaz de mostrar inocencia, y eso la hace todavía más irresistible. La delicada piel de su prima se torna irresistiblemente sonrosada, y James se pregunta con ironía si ella puede ser consciente de lo terriblemente insoportable que está resultando para él no poseerla salvajemente durante el resto de la noche. Desea ser brusco, salvaje y despiadado, pero teme hacerle daño. Observa por unos momentos la imagen desnuda, inocente, y bella de su prima, parece la viva imagen de la femineidad de Afrodita, y en tan sólo medio segundo pasan por su candente mente todas las insoportablemente excitantes placeres a los que piensa someter a su prima esta noche, y desde ahora, todas las demás noches, durante el resto de la eternidad. La voz de Rose rompe sus delirantes pensamientos, rogándole posesión, dominación, rudeza, placer, oscuridad y perversión. Él arranca sus ropas también, Rose se deleita en sus músculos, recorre con sus manos sus marcados pectorales y gime con desesperación. Vuelve a rogarle rudeza, y su primo James obedece de inmediato, dejando atrás toda precaución o cuidado. Sus cuerpos han nacido para amarse durante el resto de la eternidad. Es su prima, y aún así le resulta imposible sentirse por ello mal. Después de todo, sólo es un sueño… ¿o es realidad?_


	2. De baños relajantes

Sueño o realidad: Capítulo 2:

Al final, he decidido dejar el fic como una serie de drabbles o one-shots, dependiendo, independientes entre sí de la pareja Rose/James, que tanto me apasiona. ¡Espero que os guste!

Cálidas gotitas de agua recorren mis níveas rodillas para acabar engullidas por el resto del agua, y las observo caer en perspectiva. Parecen gotas de lluvia precipitándose por un nevado acantilado cuyo ineludible destino es terminar muriendo en el oscuro y aterrador mar. Sonrío, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y comienzo a notar poco a poco el relajante efecto de las sales aromáticas que la abuela Molly me ha prestado, y yo he añadido en mi baño sin medida alguna. Huele a sándalo, lavanda y jazmín. Cierro los ojos, aletargada y consumida por el cálido efecto de los deliciosos vapores que éstas emanan y me siento limpia y pura, como hacía demasiado tiempo que no me sentía.

Me sumerjo por completo en las burbujas de la gran bañera que poseen mis abuelos, mi rojo y largo pelo, completamente mojado, se pega a todos y cada uno de mis contornos. Me estiro, cierro de nuevo los ojos y me dejo llevar por el cálido placer que proporcionan las burbujas contra mi piel. No tardo en quedarme dormida, y sueño, como siempre, que un fuerte hombre de pelo oscuro llega, y me besa. Pero no se quién es. Despierto acelerada, sobresaltada, excitada.

James se ha marchado, por suerte. Todos lo han hecho, estoy sola en la casa, a pesar de las reticencias de casi todos mis familiares. Pero ya no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba un tiempo, un tiempo para mí sola, algo que me permitiera pensar en algo más alegre… librarme de la presencia de James durante unos momentos podría sin duda hacerme olvidar aquella horrible noche, al menos durante un rato…

Amargos pensamientos vuelven a mí inevitablemente, y me ocupo de restregar concienzudamente cada centímetro de mi piel, casi con saña, buscando de este modo que el dolor físico alivie el mental, prohibiéndome pensar en aquella alimaña humana que me había hecho tanto daño.

La puerta se abre de pronto con inusitada brusquedad, y al instante me lamento por no haberla cerrado con llave por arte de magia. Pronuncio un juramento en voz alta, lo que atrae los ojos de la persona a quien menos quería ver en aquel momento, hasta mí.

Es él, es James. Parece dudar por un segundo en la puerta, sin duda impactado por la visión de su prima desnuda en la bañera.

Rodeo mi pecho con mis brazos, intento taparme de la mejor forma posible, y, avergonzada, vuelvo a soltar un juramento.

- Fuera, James. - exijo con un gemido, mis ojos están cerrados con fuerza, y soy presa de la vergüenza y el agobio. Siento tanto calor que creo que de un momento a otro voy a desmayarme.

Todo sigue en silencio y me pregunto si por una vez en todo el transcurso de su maldita vida, mi primo James ha hecho caso de algo que yo le haya dicho. Abro los ojos. No es así. James sigue aquí.

Entra, en sus ojos refulge un brillo especial. Me asusto, e inevitablemente mi mente vuelve a los sucesos de aquella noche.

_Es una noche fría, la luna y las estrellas se encuentran tapadas por nubes algodonadas de un blanco perlado que prometen nieve, y en cantidad._

_Camino por los pasillos temblorosa, intento con mis propios brazos recobrar el poco calor que quedaba en mi cuerpo cuando salí de mi sala común con motivo de hacer mi ronda. Aquello era lo que más odiaba de ser prefecta, ni siquiera entendía por qué lo era. Si siempre había sido una rebelde. Jamás había respetado norma alguna._

_Unos extraños gritos llegan a mis oídos. Me pongo en tensión, y de pronto ya no hay frío alguno. Localizo la fuente del sonido, y entro en el aula sin más dilación._

_Una pareja desnuda se besa apasionadamente contra la pared…_

_Me tapo los ojos a toda velocidad, y retrocedo con la esperanza de que no me hayan visto pero… el muchacho, mi novio desde hace más de tres años, levanta la mirada y me mira fijamente. Mi novio. Con otra. Mi corazón se desgarra, y siento como mis rodillas ceden para ir a dar contra el duro y frío suelo. Él viene hasta mí, el remordimiento dibujado en sus labios. Ni siquiera se qué ha sido de la chica, ni quién es. Me habla sin parar, pero no entiendo lo que me dice. Alza una mano hacia mi hombro, acaricia mi barbilla, intenta levantarme. Mi piel se estremece violentamente al contacto con la suya, tan sólo el mínimo roce con él ya me parece repugnante. Me levanto ya sin temblar, la furia ha pasado a relegar aquella potente sensación de abatimiento y aturdimiento que me dominaba desde que había descubierto a la pareja…_

_De una sola bofetada que resuena por toda el aula le cruzo la cara. Noto cómo la muchacha sale corriendo de la sala con las ropas en los brazos, todavía desnuda, y sigo sin reconocerla. ¿Qué importancia tiene quién sea?… ninguna. El cabrón es él._

_De pronto mi hasta el momento novio me agarra con fuerza y me besa con rudeza, sin yo esperarlo._

_Desesperada, intento zafarme de sus asquerosos brazos, pero tiene demasiada fuerza. Intento encontrar mi varita entre mis ropas pero apenas puedo moverme, él me ha arrinconado. Heladas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas a gran velocidad. ¿No se da cuenta de que no quiero ni verlo?_

_De pronto para, y él vuelve a pedirme perdón. A decirme que me ama, y ésta vez me abraza, acaricia mi pelo. Y yo sólo quiero golpearlo. Le grito para que me deje marchar de una vez, no quiero estar con él, no quiero oírle más._

_La puerta del aula vuelve a abrirse, y la confusión reina repentinamente. A lo que me doy cuenta, mi primo James se encuentra encima de mi ya, por supuesto, exnovio, propinándole la paliza estilo- muggle de su vida. Había visto a la chica salir desnuda del aula, y había escuchado mis gritos de inmensa rabia._

Mi mente vuelve al momento actual, y escruto los ojos de mi primo. Parece torturado, se que me culpa por el hecho de que haya sido expulsado por propinar semejante paliza a otro alumno. Aunque no diga nada, se que lo hace, y me siento como un monstruo por ello.

Su mirada, cambia a una gran velocidad, adquiriendo un brillo extraño, fácilmente reconocible en cualquier hombre pero que me niego a reconocer, al tratarse de mi primo. Se vuelve hambrienta y necesitada, mucho más de lo que nunca ha sido. Pero al mismo tiempo, extraña. Conserva cierto toque de vulnerabilidad e inocencia que me hace necesitar abrazarlo y protegerlo. James avanza hasta mí. Trago saliva, mi corazón se acelera, y me pregunto cómo saldré impune de ésta.

-Rosebud- James acaricia las letras. Jamás me llama por mi nombre completo, pero parece disfrutar deliberadamente todas y cada una de las letras ésta vez. Le provoca un inesperado placer, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Su voz hace que pese al calor del baño, mi piel se erice por completo.

Sigue avanzando hasta que está a mi misma altura, y se me come con los ojos. Por suerte sigo tapada por la espuma y por mis brazos. Se arrodilla, su cabeza quedando a la altura de la mía. Me dedica la sonrisa más dulce que he visto en toda mi vida.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo, Jaaames?- mi voz tiembla, no soy capaz siquiera de razonar. Muerdo y humedezco mis labios y de pronto me muero de ganas de que sea mi primo quien se encargue de ello. Nunca me había sentido así, y él ni siquiera me da tiempo a asustarme. Acaricia todo el contorno de mi cara, tomándose tiempo extra en mis rojos e hinchados labios de tanto mordérmelos, y con su varita cierra la puerta mágicamente. Sonríe, y sin pedir permiso ni perdón se levanta y comienza a quitarse ropa. Con lenta, y torturante lentitud. Mis ojos están como platos.

-¡James!- gimo asustada, tapándome como puedo los ojos. Por una abertura de mi mano, puedo ver cómo la típica sonrisa seductora y traviesa de mi primo domina sus facciones. Suspiro, y de pronto comprendo la identidad de aquél hombre alto, fuerte, moreno y musculoso que me besa en sueños. Y pierdo toda la voluntad para resistirme.

- De niños nos bañaban así. No me digas que te vas a asustar de que tu primo tome un baño contigo… además, necesito darme un baño, y tú acaparas la bañera. Hay que compartír las cosas, no sabía que fueras tan… egoísta, primita- bromea, me dedica una mirada que habría hecho suspirar a medio mundo, y termina por fin de quedarse desnudo. Me muero de ganas de mirar, pero mi conciencia me dice que no lo haga, que está mal. James entra en la bañera sin pedir permiso, y una pequeña cantidad de agua se desborda al hacerlo. Por suerte, ésta es muy grande, así que me ocupo de colocarme en el extremo opuesto de la bañera a gran velocidad.

Él se rie.

-No muerdo, Rosie.

-No estoy tan segura.

Otra vez aquella estúpida sonrisa que me enloquece por completo.

Sin previo aviso, se acerca hasta mi posición. De pronto me doy cuenta de que su aliento huele a alcohol.

-Oh mierda, James, ¡has estado bebiendo!

-Relájate, no han sido más que dos birras. Y soy mayor de edad, señorita perfecta.- Hago un puchero involuntariamente, y él se muerde el labio con hambre, sin dejar de observarme. Noto su nerviosismo, en décimas de segundo su rostro cambia del placer y la lujuria a la culpabilidad, pasando siempre por la ternura y la dulzura.

-Vale James, me estás asustando, lo digo enserio.

Él hace que apoye mi cabeza en su increíblemente ancho y musculoso pecho, y suspiro. Él lo hace también, y comienza a acariciar con cuidado mi mojado pelo. Parece relajado.

Un segundo de incómodo silencio, la tensión se torna completamente insoportable. Para esas alturas ya se me han olvidado todos y cada uno de los motivos por los que esto está mal. Besa mi frente. Ya no estoy asustada, ahora solo estoy más excitada que en toda mi vida.

- Rose…- ronronea, y yo sólo me dejo estar, deleitándome en la increíble perfección de sus músculos.

- ¿Mmm?

James aparta mi cabeza con suma delicadeza, en sus ojos veo tortura. Acaricia mi mentón con sus expertos dedos, y eleva mi rostro a su misma altura para luego darme un cálido, tierno y placentero beso en los labios que hace que todo mi cuerpo sienta cosquillas. Nuestras pieles en contacto arden tanto que me pregunto en qué momento el agua comenzará a hervir. Debería estar mal, debería rechazarlo, pero descubro que inexplicablemente, me gusta demasiado. No tengo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para negarme a algo así.

- Eres perfecta, y no debes dejar que nunca más ningún estúpido te trate como él lo hizo. Déjame demostrarte lo que es amar, de verdad, como yo te amo- dice. Abro los ojos como platos, y me dejo caer, resbalando por su pecho, hasta el agua. Se que soy completamente incapaz de resistirme a ello. Quiero que lo haga, y que lo haga ya. Que mi primo me demuestre aquello de lo que habla. Muerdo mi labio como toda respuesta, y él se lo toma como un sí. Agarra con suavidad mi cabeza por detrás, y la atrae hacia sus labios, los cuales devoro con entusiasmo. Nuestras lenguas entran en contacto, y el beso se hace húmedo, cálido, apasionante. Sus manos recorren todos los recovecos de mi cuerpo, y no tengo más remedio que gemir contra su boca. Noto cómo en él, se forma una sonrisa contra mis labios, y me siento satisfecha. Enredo mis manos en su pelo. De repente el fuego lo consume todo, y tengo mucha prisa por continuar. Demasiada, quizá. James agarra mis blancas piernas, las limpia con cuidado de todo rastro de espuma, y comienza a lamer desde mi pie hasta mi muslo en enloquecedores movimientos circulares. Arqueo la espalda y me trago un grito. Al hacerlo, noto la virilidad de James en mi espalda, y ésta vez sí que grito. Me dejo llevar y prácticamente no puedo creer que esté rindiéndome a la pasión de lo prohibido…

- ¡Rosie! ¡Rose!- mi prima Dominique me sacude con insistencia. Te has quedado dormida, toda la familia espera. ¡Vamos, es Navidad!- dice la rubia con alegría, y me levanto a duras penas. Me miro en el espejo del ya desierto dormitorio. Mi pelo está despeinado, mis mejillas completamente coloradas, y noto esa característica y acogedora humedad por debajo de mi vientre. Me estremezco al escuchar la risa de James fuera de la habitación. Muerdo mi labio, y me avergüenzo de mis incestuosos sueños. Salgo hacia el baño, y James me observa, con su típica sonrisita dulce y al mismo tiempo, seductora. Aquella sonrisa que suele tener con todo el mundo… Me derrito por dentro e intento que no se me note. ¿Cómo podía haber soñado algo así? ¿Cómo podía haberme dejado llevar por la pasión de lo prohibido?

Cierro la puerta del baño y abro los grifos. Dejo caer mis párpados, y vuelvo a fantasear con mi primo. La puerta del baño se abre. Es James…


End file.
